


Docs' Wither Trouble

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Grian panics a little, robotic Grian, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Iskall finds Doc near unconscious in his wither skeleton farm and calls Grian, he calls upon another hermit to help him along with Iskall.
Series: Grian The Roboticist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Docs' Wither Trouble

_< Iskall85> Uh.. Grian_   
_< Grian> ja_   
_< Iskall85> I.. Have an issue_   
_< Grian> Is it something with your eye again?_   
_< Iskall85> Uh.. Worse_   
_< Grian> o.o_   
_< Grian> worse how_   
_< Iskall85> You wouldn't believe me if I told you... Where are you atm?_   
_< Grian> Nether base doing a little bit of interior_   
_< Iskall85> Good, do you have your tools on you?_   
_< Grian> yes.. Coords?_   
_< Iskall85> No need for them, I'm at the wither skele farm_   
_< Grian> On my way..._   
_Goodtimewithscar was slain by silenced_   
_< Tango> *cues circus music*_   
_< GTWScar> -.-_

  
As Grian was looking through the chats afterwards he figured since he was there he should help Scar be rid of the Hoglins soon so he can stop dying to them so often. He flew through the nether to the wither skeleton farm. As he was looking over and seeing the thousands of buttons on the ground he flew onto the crossroads, buttons sounding with every step.

"Iskall?" Grian called.  
"Grian!" Iskall called from above him. "There you are. This way come!" He said getting onto his level and guiding him to where he needed his help.  
"Iskall? What is going on?" Grian asked quickly.  
"It's not something with me, it's about Doc." Iskall said, Grians' eyes widened.  
" _What_ happened to Doc?"  
"I'm not sure. I found him here like this." Iskall said as they turned the corner. Grian ran straight to Doc who's robotic arm had popped off.  
"Are wither skeletons usually violent enough to do this?!" Grian asked quickly.  
"I'm not sure. He might have looked at one the wrong way or something, I don't know." Iskall explained.  
"Doc? Can you hear me buddy?" Grian asked, Docs' creeper eye fluttered at him. "Okay, that's a good enough answer. Okay.. Uh.." Grian started examining the way his arm used to look like.

"What do you think Grian?" Iskall asked.  
"I think I'm gonna need multiple peoples' help on this." Grian replied pulling out his communicator. 

_< Grian> Hey X_   
_< Xisuma> sup G_   
_< Grian> You got a moment?_   
_< Xisuma> Yup, Wither skeleton farm?_   
_< Grian> yeah, Iskalls' not whoever else has one _   
_< Grian> get here asap_

Grian put his communicator away and started looking at where Docs' arm came off. As he was looking in he could see that there were a few connection wires and rods that got cut.

"Oh, that's not great." Grian mumbled as he took out the appropriate tool to help him.  
"What is it Grian?" Iskall asked.  
"A few things got cut while he was fighting these things I'm guessing. But I'm definitely going to need to have extra help. I've called Xisuma over but I'm not sure where he is or what's taking him so long." Grian replied, slowly fiddling with the wires. He stopped moving hen he heard rockets flying.

"Grian? What's going.... Whoa. That looks bad." Xisuma said kneeling beside Grian.  
"It looks bad because it is bad. Connecting wires and rods got cut by one of the skeletons and I just need two extra sets of hands." Grian said, replacing a smaller rod. "X, grab his arm. Iskall open the control panel on the back of his head." The two did as Grian said and he told them what to do next.

"X, just hold it in place while I do this." Grian said as he replaced the broken wiring and rods and attached them to the arm. "Okay, Iskall, reset the controls."  
"Resetting." Iskall said, "Done."  
"Okay.. Xisuma can you keep with his arm while I go work on his eye?"  
"You got it G." 

  
About thirty minutes of working later, they finally finished.

"Doc?" Grian asked, Docs' cybernetic eye flashing twice before he groaned and pulled his creeper arm to his head.  
"Ouch." Doc said.  
"Hey, Doc, how're you feeling man?" Xisuma asked.  
"I'm fine." Doc replied, Iskall, X and Grian all let out a relieved sigh.  
"I'm surprised that he didn't flip out when it got popped off." Iskall said.  
"Yeah. Usually that can trigger his PTSD from his earlier life." Xisuma said, Grian looked at them with confusion.  
"It's a long story Grian. Thanks for your help." Doc said, "A very long story." 

As the three helped Doc up to his feet he told them that a stray wither skeleton managed to get through the glass and ambush him from behind. 

"Rough." Iskall said with a harsh inhale.  
"You're telling me." Doc chuckled.  
"If you need something else Doc, let me know. I'm always nearby. I've gotta get back to the upside down. I'll see you around!" Grian said with a smile and flew off.

"I'm glad he called you, X. This whole arm thing is a hefty job." Doc mumbled after Grian left, "Iskall, thanks." Iskall just let out a hum and flew off.   
"Be careful next time would ya though? I think Grian is running out of materials." Xisuma teased.  
"heh, I try."


End file.
